Los Males del Pasado
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El dolor, algo tan subjetivo, tan etéreo e indescriptible, que, a menudo, olvidamos lo fácil que es causarlo y lo difícil que es aliviarlo. Incluso unas simples palabras pueden dañar como un cuchillo afilado, colándose, deslizándose entre las costillas. Un insulto que, como una piedra rodando por una ladera, puede provocar un alud que nos entierra en dolor. Ahogándonos en la agonía


El dolor, algo tan subjetivo, tan etéreo e indescriptible, que, a menudo, olvidamos lo fácil que es causarlo y lo difícil que es aliviarlo. Incluso unas simples palabras pueden dañar como un cuchillo afilado, colándose, deslizándose entre las costillas. Un insulto que, como una piedra rodando por una ladera, puede provocar un alud que nos entierra en dolor. Ahogándonos en la agonía de no sentirnos nosotros mismos a causa de la lengua aguda de un extraño.

A veces ni siquiera necesitas enemigos, conocidos o extraños. A veces tu misma mente y tu mismo corazón son suficiente para verte arrastrado por el barro de la desesperación. Conoces tu lugar. Has vivido toda tu infancia con unas ideas que has adoptado como tuyas. Ni siquiera te has planteado si esas doctrinas eran correctas. Si las enseñanzas de tus padres son buenas para ti. Pero no conocías nada del mundo como para poder formarte tu propio pensamiento. Algunos dirán que es seguir ciegamente un dogma. Pero jamás fue capaz de pensar que su padre fuera a equivocarse en su forma de entender el mundo.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio. Su pelo revuelto como si fuera un león. Sus ojos color café brillaban con pasión, llenos de curiosidad. Él, que se encontraba rodeado de falsas risas y amistades acordadas se quedó mirando a aquella desconocida. Ella buscaba un sapo. Se fue con mala cara tras recibir hirientes palabras en lugar de una respuesta. Algo cambio en ese momento. Quiso acercarse. Quiso conocerla. Veía algo en ella que la hacía especial. No parecía una falsa mascara de amables palabras y dagas en la espalda. Pero algo le impidió seguirla. Un sentido del statu quo. Una sensación de inseguridad que le advertía de no acercarse a aquella chica.

Al llegar al castillo supo el porqué. Era una sangre sucia. Esa oleada de asco que le revolvió el estómago jamás se grabó a fuego en su joven mente. No supo bien porque le había afectado tanto descubrir que una extraña, una autentica desconocida para él, era sangre sucia. Pero su educación familiar se encargó de dar esa explicación. Como un loro, casi sin comprender lo que decía pero consciente de que debía decirlo y disfrutar de ello. Pues estaba haciendo un bien a la sociedad mágica. Los insultos e improperios hacia la sangre sucia se vieron intensificados cuando descubrió su amistad con el insulso y arrogante Harry Potter. Se convirtió en algo personal.

La atacaba a la mínima, recibiendo represalias de manos del mocoso de Potter y el pobretón roedor de Weasley. Empezó a divertirse buscándolos para desvelar sus artimañas. Desenmascarar esa aura de heroísmo y que la gente viera a los críos que en realidad eran. Cuya fama inmerecida actuaba de salvoconductos en demasiadas ocasiones.

Y entonces cruzó una línea y fue ella la que atacó. Un puñetazo, directo a su cara. Un golpe que hizo tambalearse todo su sistema de valores. Nunca antes le habían pegado de esa forma, tal vez lo habían intentado, o era solo una chiquillada infantil de los muchos alumnos que le envidiaban, pero jamás le habían golpeado de una forma tan física, tan burda, tan muggle. Y entonces empezó a entender porque le había afectado tanto.

Días, semanas y meses dándole vueltas a aquel puñetazo. Todos lo olvidaron, ella lo olvidó, sus amigos lo olvidaron, sus lacayos también. Solo él seguía dándole vueltas. Su presunta superioridad frente a los muggles se había visto destruida por completo. Siempre se había visto muy por encima de cualquier otro, los muggles ni siquiera eran personas a sus ojos. Su magia podría arrasar con todos ellos. Eso le había enseñado su padre. Nada superaba su poder mágico.

Y sin embargo… Lo habían tumbado de un golpe. No le habían vencido con grandes alardes de varita o complejos hechizos. Le habían derrotado con un burdo y simiesco golpe en la cara.

Si la magia era tan poderosa, ¿Cómo había perdido ante semejante alarde prehistórico?

Esa pregunta comenzó a rondar su mente. Carcomiéndole por dentro ¿Era demasiado débil? O pero, ¿Eran todos los muggles tan poderosos? Eso era estúpido, los muggles no eran poderosos, tenían exactamente la misma fuerza que los magos. Le costó semanas reconocer esa igualdad, mucho más tiempo tardó en admitir la fría verdad.

Los magos no eran diferentes, ni superiores a los muggles. Solo tenían una forma diferente de controlar a la naturaleza.

Noches en vela investigando por su cuenta libros que le habrían costado castigos muy severos en caso de que su padre los hubiera encontrado. Historia del hombre, química, filosofía, física… Lo que los magos sabían desde hacía siglos, los muggles estaban descubriéndolo ahora, pero también funcionaba a la inversa.

Los muggles habían conseguido hitos que los magos no podrían ni atreverse a soñar. Se quedó aterrado al descubrir como un simple montón de hierro había destruido una ciudad con fuego y luz. Ningún mago había logrado nunca tamaña acción. Lo que Voldemort había conseguido en años de enfrentamiento, el hombre lo había perfeccionado hasta poder aniquilarse mutuamente en cuestión de minutos.

La noche que Draco descubrió cuan insignificante era el poder mágico frente al poder bélico muggle, no pudo dormir. Si el puñetazo de Hermione le había aturdido, descubrirse como un igual frente a aquellos a los que había considerado inferiores, le había despertado por completo.

Se sintió insignificante, apenas polvo en un mundo que no era más que un punto lejano del firmamento cambiante y efímero.

Pero había algo aún por descubrir en su interior. Al desprenderse el cristal que su padre tan cuidadosamente había instalado frente a sus ojos, Draco tenía ante sí una delicada pregunta que hacerse.

¿Qué había sentido cuando vio por primera vez a Hermione Granger?

Una cuestión que había evitado contestar manteniéndola alejada de si, ocupando su mente con insultos y tratando de molestar lo máximo posible a Potter a cambio de poder dormir tranquilo sin la necesidad de oír esa pregunta en su mente.

Poco a poco la inevitable respuesta fue llegando. Tan aterradora como un tren que se aproxima mientras estas atrapado en las vías. Notaba la vibración en el suelo. El estruendo de los vagones moviéndose al unísono hacia delante. El pitido ensordecedor de la bocina, advirtiéndole de que se aparte, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Está atrapado. Ya no puede huir y la verdad le va a golpear con todas las consecuencias.

Y la verdad le tiró al suelo cuando vio el cuerpo húmedo e inconsciente de Hermione asomar en la superficie de un lago negro, en brazos de un imbécil con más cuerpo que cerebro. Odiaba coincidir en opiniones con un pobre, pero Weasley tenía razón en cuanto a Viktor Krum se refiriera.

Durante unas semanas logró esquivarse a sí mismo, odiando en secreto a Krum en lugar de escudriñar en su interior. Entonces llegó el segundo golpe. Potter apareciendo en medio de la entrada a aquel laberinto infernal y gritando.

"¡_Ha vuelto_!"

¡Tengo que protegerla!

Ese fue el único pensamiento que acudió a su mente en aquel momento. Su padre había hablado largo y tendido durante más de una década sobre su regreso. Debería alegrarse de que el señor Tenebroso volviera a instaurar el orden, pero solo podía pensar en protegerla. Proteger a la persona que no había dejado de insultar, humillar y denigrar durante cuatro largos años.

Los días siguientes los paso mirándose al espejo, escudriñando en su interior como jamás se había atrevido a hacer. Temiendo no poder hacerlo en el futuro que le aguardaba. Potter podría temer la incertidumbre de su devenir pero él no tendría que enfrentarse al señor Tenebroso como lo harían los Malfoy.

Y no le quedó más remedio que acudir a Snape cuando se topó con la puerta equivocada de su mente y se dio de bruces con la amarga verdad que subyacía cada palabra hiriente y cada anhelo por interponerse entre ella y el peligro inminente.

Amaba a Hermione Granger.

No sabía por qué. No sabía cómo. Ni le importaban.

El siguiente año tuvo que pasarlo a las órdenes de una bruja sin escrúpulos. No negaría disfrutar con aquellas noches persiguiendo a Potter para tratar de que le castigaran. A fin de cuentas odiarle a él era más fácil que odiarse a sí mismo por amar a una sangre sucia. Sin embargo pronto se vio puesto a prueba y su máscara aguantó estoicamente. Le dolió lo fácil y sencillo que le resultaba insultarla.

Al año siguiente fue más llevadero, apenas la vio, y el miedo a morir a manos de Voldemort le ayudaba a no pensar en nada salvo arreglar aquel armario. Aquellos meses se sucedieron como un mal sueño y un peor despertar. La guerra había estallado, ella no estaba, claro, pero le quedaba un año en el que fue puesto a prueba por los Carrow, día tras día. Y cuando llego el momento de decidir un bando, no fue capaz de liberarse de lo que se esperaba de él.

Dos veces fue salvado por aquellos a los que había tratado tan mal. Y dos veces fue la que se equivocó de bando.

Cuando todo acabo ya no le quedaba fuerzas para seguir mintiendo a nadie. Pero ya era tarde. Ella ya tenía a su príncipe azul, y nunca sería aquel que había causado tanto sufrimiento. Cuando confesó lo que sentía, su madre lo entendió, su padre no pudo decir nada estando en Azkaban. Y no culpo a sus amigos cuando se alejaron con desprecio de su vida.

Había acabado el colegio. Había terminado la guerra y su vida le esperaba para ser vivida. Solo. Sin amigos verdaderos. Sin una familia unida.

Los males que habían consumido su infancia habían destruido su madurez. Y la mujer a la que amaría por siempre permanecería en brazos de otro porque fue demasiado estúpido, demasiado orgulloso y demasiado prepotente como para plantearse las cosas desde un prisma diferente al de su padre.

Había sembrado vientos y ahora una tempestad le arrastraba lejos de sus deseos.

Muy lejos de Hermione Granger


End file.
